Thoughts of the Bee: Stung By Her Stinger
by Ben Blader
Summary: Lets delve into Sui-Feng's thoughts after the Winter War and after personally executing the man who she loved, Ichigo Kurosaki. Will she regret it? Past that bridge! But will she ever gain the one she loves back? Who knows! Read and Review! Angsty!BeeBerry or Angsty!WaspBerry, you decide in the reviews!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tite Kubo or Bleach. Wish I did though . .

 **Caution:** Please note that this is a Prequel to my other one shots (Excluding IchiTine).

 **Authors Note:** Yo my fellow Bladers and Bladettes, I know it has been a while. Don't worry I'm not dead, I'm just me. *Noms on a waffle* If your wondering about the W. in my name, don't worry and it doesn't stand for waffles. It stands for Walter. Anyway I thought I'd try up something different and I was left wondering about the way Sui-Feng/Shaolin was feeling when she pierced him through the heart, full knowing that he could dodge it.

 **Shipping/Pairing:** Angsty BeeBerry or WaspBerry (Tell me which one sounds better in the reviews.)

* * *

 _ **This is Fanfiction!**_

 ** _Soooooo *Snaps Fingers a titanic figure standing above the writer* The Answer is still no. Still goes the same for Constructive Cricism. Its not to refuse help, I just have a peculiar way of taking information sometimes._**

 ** _So Rear & Review!_** :D

* * *

 **Thoughts of the Bee**

 _Stung By Her Stinger_

* * *

 _ **~ The Captain's Personal Quarters within the Squad Two Barracks ~**_

Soi Fon / Shaolin's POV

I couldn't believe it

He ordered and liked instinct, I felt Suzumebachi's talon sinking straight through his chest, taking his heart by chance.

In a moment I can feel my sharply pointed hand plunging into a shocked face, he thought I wasn't going to do it. Fucking god damnit I wish I didn't.

Is this the pain he felt? The pain of me dying, the pain of Omaeada actually thinking that fat ass has a chance with me. I trained you, I lusted after Yoruichi-Sama but loathed her when I saw you acting all friendly with her.

By then, I must've seen specks of olive, blonde and black sets of hair, either that or I'm hallucinating.

Hell right now in my quarters it feels like I'm holding the world's goriest marshmellow but the way I'm holding it is like I'm holding an infant.

 _Drip!_

 _Drip!_

 _Drip!_

Damnit Kurosaki, your making me cry! W-why did you have to defend the hollow?

She's nothing special!

A punch impacted the wall, smashing a photo of us together. You were black, red and blue from my temper. I was asking how can you feel something so beautiful as **LOVE** for a remorseless assassin of the Seireitei.

It had melted my heart to hear you say the words that I caused. 'I promise til my dying breath to love you and never leave you alone Shaolin.' I didn't even wait for you to undress so I did it for us so we could make love the very spot my family trained on to protect the Shihoin family.

As soon as my heart was elated it was destroyed by the memory of what happened not even five hours ago. I felt my heart tightening up at a new possibility. That lioness whore you saved by dying. She knows you'll probably go to Hueco Mundo.

One fact will remain that will make you different from the Soul Society.

Different from the old man, myself and the rest of the captains.

 **You, in a simple sense, Killed Sosake Aizen.**

Oh yes they will revere you in aspects that hasn't been seen since the Captain Commander has formed the Thirteen Court Gaurd Squads.

Then I started to think of an dangerous possibility. That lioness themed arrancar you were protecting, would be amazed by you, then...

I honestly had to stop thinking before my heartache grew worse...only I didn't stop thinking about it.

And...if you had children that were from my womb. I can scarely feel my finger tips brushing against my stomache, right where I would have your children Kurosaki.

Oh Kami, this isn't real!

This can't be real!

More tears escaped as I ran out onto the patio you built for me, just so I can gaze at the stars before looking downward, noticing something on the ground.

It was black and it was rectangular. I opened it up after a few minutes of thinking before dropping it and sobbing into my hands.

I-I thought you were cheating on me with my old mentor. You told me nothing was going on. Kami I've been such a fool.

My fists hit hard against the floor boards of her patio before noticing the little heart with the initials that made Shaolin actually regret obaying the Captain Commander. 'The Strawberry and the Bee Forever and ever.' It was the last straw as she broke down sobbing only mumbling six soft words throughout her unintelligible sobbing.

"I just want my strawberry back!" I finally sobbed out, wailing out your name into the heavens.

Please come back to me Ichigo!

I've made a horrible mistake!

Give your Bee a second chance?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** So yay! First Fan Fiction One Shotty down in a very, very Fucking long time, so you know the rules. I got a gigantic mysterious figure to strike you down if you don't follow them, so ciao~


End file.
